


The Story of Us.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Arranged Marriage, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Weddings, other members are just mentioned sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: College student Changkyun falls for rich boy Kihyun and they have the best relationship ever.Until you throw in some fixed marriage and some decisions have to be made.Hyungwon is the best best friend ever.Or a changki fic based on my two favorite Taylor Swift songs, Enchanted and Speak Now.
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	The Story of Us.

Changkyun is quietly playing inside his dorm room, cursing occasionally because his teammates are just so stupid and it seems that they’re losing. The street lamps outside just turned on, the skies turning dark by the minute. It was when he finally lost in the game when his door opened.

“You’re coming with me.” His friend- Hyungwon -said. 

“Uhm, where? I’m also not in the mood.” He answered. 

Hyungwon walked to his friend’s closet, searching for something. “To that annual ball I’m telling you about.”

“Oh hell no, you know that’s not my scene!”

“Well you don’t have a choice. You’re the only friend of mine who hasn’t attended with me yet, you have to endure the torture as well.”

Changkyun groaned because he thought he won’t be attending that ball ever. Hyungwon is the son of a very elite entrepreneur, and each year their family throws an annual charity ball. Although it’s for a good cause, Changkyun still doesn’t like those kinds of parties.

Or any party, for that matter. 

And each year, Hyungwon drags his friends to the ball. 2 years ago it was Jooheon, last year it was Hyunwoo. And it seems to be Changkyun’s turn and he doesn’t have a choice. 

“You don’t have a suit and tie?” Hyungwon said after digging in the closet. 

“Why would I bring a suit and tie to my dorm?”

Hyungwon hummed, “Good point. You can come to my apartment, maybe I have something that will fit you.”

Changkyun groaned again, before standing up and collecting his personal items that he would need for the ball (phone, charger and powerbank of course).

The two of them arrived at Hyungwon’s apartment at the “rich” side of the campus. Hyungwon dragged Changkyun to his room immediately, opening his closet and choosing the perfect outfit for his friend. 

“Okay, this will fit you. Now go and change, Peter will be here in 10 minutes.”

“Who’s Peter again?” Changkyun asked, inspecting the outfit Hyungwon chose for him. 

“Our family driver, now c’mon chop chop!” Hyungwon said before leaving Changkyun to change. 

Changkyun removed his clothes and one by one wore the formal attire. Walking to the restroom in Hyungwon’s room, he spotted some hair gel and he used that to fix his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror, he actually looks good. 

He walked out of the room and into the living room, where Hyungwon is watching TV. The latter looked at him when he heard him coming, “Well you look decent.” He said. 

“Decent? I know I look hot.” Changkyun bragged. 

“Uh huh, and you’re still wearing your slippers you idiot.” Hyungwon stood up and walked to a small door by the staircase. Opening it, he pulled some leather shoes and passed it to Changkyun.

“I have socks there, you can borrow them.”

Changkyun grabbed the socks and proceeded to wear the shoes. Just a few minutes after finishing, there was a honk outside.

“That would be Peter, let’s go.” Hyungwon pushed Changkyun outside, where a shiny black Mercedes is waiting for them.

“How _rich_ are you?” Changkyun asked Hyungwon in a whisper when they’re finally seated inside the car. 

Hyungwon slapped his arm, “Hello, Peter.”

“Hello Mr. Hyungwon, it’s good to see you. Who is this?” Peter asked, gesturing to Changkyun. 

“This is Changkyun, a friend of mine. Changkyun, that’s Peter.” 

Changkyun smiled, waving. “Hello.”

“Good evening, Mr. Changkyun.” Peter said.

Changkyun watched through the window as the houses passed them by, before leaving the campus grounds.

“How long is the travel time till we get there?”

“Probably 20 minutes, you can prepare yourself until then.” Hyungwon joked. 

The 20 minutes felt like 10, because before Changkyun knew it, they’re entering large gates and towards the _mansion_. 

“You live here?!” Changkyun gasped. 

“Well, technically my parents do?”

Changkyun glared at him, still gaping at the scenery in front of them. 

Peter parked in front of the carved wooden door, where most people are entering. They both thanked Peter before exiting as well, walking towards the doors. Hyungwon was greeted by multiple people, waving and smiling at Changkyun when he’s introduced to them.

“I’m going to find my parents, do you want to come? Or I’ll just introduce you later when the party is over?”

“I’ll just wait until later, I’ll be fine alone.” Changkyun said, waving Hyungwon away.

Now alone, Changkyun walked around the mansion. Despite the large amount of people present, it seems that there’s still space to roam around. He walked towards an open set of doors that led to what Changkyun saw as a garden. Everything is so beautiful, the flowers, trees with the little swing, the intricately designed fountain and the gazebo. Changkyun approached the fountain and sat around it, watching the fishes swim around.

“The party is inside, isn’t it?” Someone suddenly said to him, making him jump and almost fell inside the fountain. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” The person said. 

Changkyun looked at the person. It’s a guy, who looks to be as same age as him and Hyungwon. He’s also wearing a suit and tie, with his hair pushed back.

And he looks so good.

“That’s okay, no harm done.” Changkyun answered with a smile.

“You don’t look familiar, are you one of Hyungwon’s friends?” The person asked. 

“Yes, Im Changkyun.” Changkyun extended his hand.

“Yoo Kihyun, nice to meet you.” The other grabbed his hand, giving it a firm shake. 

“Yoo... Yoo... that seems familiar, are you and Hyungwon close?” Changkyun asked curiously. 

“Well yes, we were friends since we’re in diapers so you can say that we’re close.” He laughed, and Changkyun is _endeared_.

“Ah yes! You’re the guy that broke his finger when he was 7!”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “Hey, I don’t know what version he told you, but I was saving him from falling from a tree. It’s not my fault I didn’t catch him properly.”

Changkyun laughed, “Quite the clumsy one, isn’t he?”

Kihyun nodded, “Oh he really is.” Kihyun said. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

Changkyun shrugged, “I don’t have anything to do inside, Hyungwon went to find his parents so I just figured to roam around.”

“Well you’re in luck because you just found yourself a worthy tour guide to this humble abode.”

Changkun laughed, “You found me, not the other way around.”

Kihyun hummed, “Good point, do you want the tour or not?”

Changkyun stood up, “Let’s do it.”

—

An few hours later and they’re on their way back to the party. Changkyun feels so elated with the other. He just accepted the fact that he has a crush, and all he can think about is _please don’t be in love with someone else._

“Wait, the party’s over?” Changkyun asked, eyes wide.

“It is, I didn’t notice the time.” Kihyun chuckled. “Perhaps that’s what happens when you’re with someone you enjoy being with, time seems to pass by.”

And okay, is Kihyun _flirting_ with him!?

Changkyun opened his mouth to flirt back but was interrupted when Hyungwon appeared.

“There you are! I was looking everywhere for you.” He turned his gaze to Kihyun, sticking his tongue out. “You dare corrupt the mind of my Changkyunnie!”

Changkyun groaned, “Why the nickname?”

Kihyun laughed, “I gave him a tour, saved him from the boredom of this party, you’re welcome.”

Hyungwon stuck his tongue out again, pulling Changkyun away before he can utter a word out.

“I take it you and him are very close?” Changkyun said. 

“Yeah, sadly.” Hyungwon answered, without any malice from his voice. 

Hyungwon led him to his parents, calling them over. “This is Changkyun, my friend.”

Changkyun smiled, waving at his friend’s parents.

“Oh nice to meet you, dear. I hope you enjoyed the party.” His mother said. 

“Uhm, yes. I did.” Changkyun answered awkwardly. 

“Oh please, we know you younger generations never enjoyed parties like this. But that’s okay, how did you spend your time?” Hyungwon’s father said, smiling. 

“Kihyun gave him a tour of the place.”

“Oh you met Kihyun? Quite the charmer, isn’t he?” His mother said again. 

“Yes, uhm he is?” Changkyun answered, not sure of what he’s supposed to say.

After the semi-awkward interaction with Hyungwon’s parents, it’s time for them to go back to campus. He said goodbye to the parents, before walking with Hyungwon outside where Peter is waiting for them.

He can’t help but look around, searching for the charming guy he spent most of the night with. 

“He probably already left, he usually rides with his parents and they leave right after the ball is finished. I can give you his number though?” Hyungwon said, smirking. 

Changkyun tried to deny his friend’s acquisitions, but chose to close his mouth instead.

They entered the car, saying hi to Peter again. But before the car started moving, there was a knock on Changkyun’s window.

It was Kihyun, squinting through the tinted glass. 

Changkyun searched for the right button to push so the window can slide down. When it did, Kihyun leaned back a bit before giving a large smile. 

“Glad I caught you. Here, it’s my number. I’d like to spend time with you again if you’ll have me. Give me a call, okay? Or a text.” Kihyun handed him a piece of paper, before smiling and walking away. 

“I can’t believe you’ll be dating one of my childhood friends, how should I feel about this?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun laughed, “We’re not dating _yet,_ you can prepare yourself until then.” Changkyun winked, before laughing. 

—

It’s a few weeks later when they saw each other again. They texted nonstop, calling each other when they’re free and talking about random stuff. Changkyun feels happy, despite not having their first date yet, he still feels oh so happy. He’s currently in his dorm room, waiting for Kihyun’s reply which is taking quite a while compared to his other responses. He played with his phone for a bit, before someone knocked.

“Did you forget your key again, Hyungwon?” He asked.

Then there was a knock again. 

“I told you to never forget your key when visiting me!” Changkyun groaned, walking to his door and pulling it open. 

“I haven’t got your key yet, sorry.” Kihyun said with a cheeky grin, holding a single red rose in his hand. 

Changkyun’s eyes widened, unable to speak.

“Missed me?” Kihyun said again, laughing and giving Changkyun the rose. 

Changkyun smiled, chuckling, “What are you doing here?!” He said happily, holding the beautiful flower. 

“Figured I’d surprise you, got your address from Hyungwon- although he gave me a hard time for it.” Kihyun rolled his eyes, “But here I am, and I’m taking you out!”

Changkyun’s eyebrows furrowed, “Wait, right now?”

“Yeah, quite a surprise right?”

Changkyun shook his head, “Come in first, I have to change.”

Kihyun clicked his tongue, “Nope, you already look good. Grab what you need and let’s go.”

“But-“

“Hep! No buts, we’re going.” Kihyun said, still grinning. 

Changkyun huffed, grabbing his keys, wallet and phone before leaving. 

In front of Changkyun’s dorm building is Kihyun’s shiny yellow Camaro, the other students ogling the car.

“You’re really brave for parking that car of yours here, where students can easily scratch it.”

“Well I want to flaunt my riches, right?” Kihyun wiggled his eyebrows, before laughing when Changkyun grimaced. “I’m kidding! I don’t have a choice, the nearest safe parking is 3 blocks away. No harm done with the car right?”

Changkyun shrugged, “Guess not.”

Kihyun, being the gentleman that he is, opened Changkyun’s door before getting in the driver’s seat. He started the engine, smoothly driving out of the campus. 

“Where are we going anyway?” Changkyun asked.

“As cliché as this sounds, it’s a surprise.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes, “Of course it is.” He said, smiling. 

Kihyun parked the car... somewhere. Because Changkyun is not familiar with the secluded place.

“You’re not luring me somewhere so you can take my organs right?” Changkyun asked. 

“What? No!” Kihyun said, laughing. “We’re not there yet, still have to walk for a few minutes.”

Changkyun hummed, before stepping out of the car. 

Kihyun offered his hand, wiggling his fingers with a smile. Changkyun can’t help the smile and the blush he gave the other. He grabbed Kihyun’s hand, walking alongside him to God knows where. 

“Honestly, I hope you enjoy today. I’m a bit nervous that you won’t like the surprise but, yeah, hoping for the best.” Kihyun laughed nervously. 

“Hey, I’m sure whatever this is, that I’ll appreciate it okay? And besides, you know how excited I am to officially date you, right? Nothing can ruin it.” Changkyun answered sweetly. 

Kihyun squeezed the other’s hand, “Who knew Changkyun can be so sappy?”

The younger pushed him with a groan, a smile still on his face.

A few more minutes and Changkyun can finally spot where Kihyun is taking him. It looks like a picnic?

“Picnic in the middle of nowhere? You spoil me, Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun laughed, “It’s just the beginning, I’ll do better in the future.”

“Already claiming the future dates, huh? I like that.” Changkyun winked, making the both of them laugh. 

As they sat on the blanket and talked, Changkyun knew already that he’ll fall in love with Kihyun, sooner rather than later. 

And Kihyun may not say it out loud, but he actually feels the same. 

—

3 years later and they’re going as strong as ever. Hyungwon, despite feeling awkward at first with the thought of his childhood friend and college friend dating, eventually warmed up and supported the relationship.

Every now and then, Kihyun would visit Changkyun in the campus and they would eat somewhere close. Some people don’t like these types of relationships, where you don’t get to see your partner very often, but with Changkyun and Kihyun? They make it work. 

Changkyun doesn’t want to be a pessimist, but something would happen sooner or later and he’s sure of it. Yes, they have fights every now and then but he just can’t seem to get the thought of something happening out of his mind. 

He’s lying on his bed, looking out his window in silence. Out of nowhere, Hyungwon entered his room. 

“Kihyun’s coming, he texted me to tell you. You should get that phone of yours fixed, I feel like an owl in Harry Potter being your guys’ messenger.” He said grumpily. 

Changkyun managed to laugh a but, nodding his head.

Hyungwon can already sense something is bothering his friend, but he chose to stay quiet and step out of the room. 

Not long after, there was a knock on the door before someone entered. Changkyun knows already it’s Kihyun, with the familiar sound of his feet on the ground. 

Kihyun slid next to Changkyun on the bed, pulling the other close and hugging him tight. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

And there it is. Changkyun knows here’s that thing that’s bothering him.

“For what?” He said with a high-pitched voice, nervous as hell. 

“I did everything I can, Kyun. You have to believe me.”

Changkyun laughed nervously, “Please tell me everything, what are you saying?”

Kihyun sniffled, “My father. He... he arranged a fixed marriage for me, Kyun.”

Changkyun froze. “What?”

Before Kihyun can answer, Hyungwon barged inside the room, fuming. “Explain, now!” He screamed at Kihyun.

Changkyun can feel Kihyun’s arms around him go tighter, “He’s been planning it even before the ball where I met Changkyun. I didn’t know he’ll push through with it.”

“It’s all over the news, Kihyun!” Hyungwon screamed once again.

Kihyun paled, “It’s what?”

Changkun pushed Kihyun’s arms out of the way, standing up and pacing the room with his heart beating fast.

“Kyun?” Hyungwon called softly. 

“You _knew_?” Changkyun said, voice filled with hurt. 

“I-I did but I have absolutely no idea he’ll-“

Changkyun shook his head, “Why didn’t you tell me.“ It’s a statement and not a question, which makes it even more scary for Kihyun.

“I can’t find the time, Kyun.”

This made Changkyun fume. “3 years, Kihyun! We’re dating for 3 years!”

“Please Kyun, I’m sorry. I did everything to stop it please believe me, I’m sorry.” Kihyun said, approaching Changkyun.

“Don’t come any closer.” Changkyun said, breathing deeply. 

Hyungwon stood quietly, torn with what to do. He’s still mad at Kihyun for keeping Changkyun in the dark, but he knows that only good intentions are inside Kihyun’s mind when he did that. And he knows how hurt Changkyun is, he can’t blame him either. 

He just wants his friends to stop hurting. 

“The wedding. When is it?” Changkyun asked.

Kihyun swallowed, eyes closing tight. “T-Tomorrow.”

Changkyun laughed, all the humor gone. “Of course it is.”

Kihyun tried reaching out again, “Kyun please-“

“Please leave, Kihyun. And best wishes to you and whoever it is you’re marrying.” It pains Changkyun to say this, but he has to. 

“Changkyun stop, don’t give up on us please.”

“I didn’t. God knows I love you, Kihyun. I really fucking do.” He said. “But you already said it, you did everything but you can’t stop it. So I’m letting you go.”

Kihyun didn’t manage to say anything else because Changkyun is already walking out of the room, tears constantly dropping from his eyes. 

—

The next day, Changkyun lie awake on his bed. His eyes are red and puffy, not managing to get even a minute of sleep. He looked at his phone, 7:01 it says. 59 minutes and Kihyun’s wedding will start. 

Who knew Kihyun will be married this soon and not to Changkyun?

Someone knocked on the door and Changkyun knows it’s Hyungwon. Not having the energy to answer, he just waited until the other entered. 

“He left this for you, last night.”

“I don’t want it.” He answered automatically. 

“Yes you do, now read it while I cook for you.” Hyungwon commanded. 

“You can’t cook.”

“I know, but I’ll try. Now read it.” Hyungwon dropped the letter on Changkyun, walking to Changkyun’s mini kitchen.

Changkyun groaned, ripping the glue off and started reading. 

_My dear Changkyun. I’m so sorry for the pain I have caused you. This is not what I want for you, and I’m sorry. I may be wedded to someone but you will forever have my heart. I love you so much, Kyun. You’re the only person I will ever love. No vows can make me think otherwise unless it’s our vows. Someday, perhaps in another life, we will get married. We’ll get married and we’ll be husbands. I’ll be waiting for that everyday, Changkyun. I’m sorry, and I love you. -Kihyun._

“Hyungwon!” Changkyun called. 

“What?!” Hyungwon returned, holding a pan in his hand.

“Grab your keys, we’re crashing a wedding.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen, but a smile can be seen on his face.

—

They arrived at the church by pass eight, and Changkyun’s shaking out of his wits. The both of them walked towards the door, only to see that it’s locked. 

“Shit! Who locks a door during a wedding?”

“Kihyun’s father will, he might’ve thought of you doing something like this.”

Changkyun cursed, “Are we doomed, then?”

Hyungwon looked to the sides of the church, seeing someone exit through a side door. “Not quite, let’s go.”

He pulled Changkyun towards the door, trying to open it but failing. 

“I think it only opens on the inside...” Changkyun said. 

Just after he said that, the door opened once again and Hyungwon pulled Changkyun to the side so they can’t be seen. Before the door closed, Hyungwon pushed Changkyun inside before following right after. 

They can hear the ceremony from here and concluded that they’re just behind the altar with how loud the speakers are. 

“I can do this, right? I can totally crash a wedding, right?” 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “You can do this. Do it before it’s too late, Kyun. Get your man!”

They heard the priest announce _speak now or forever hold your peace_ and Changkyun knows this is it.

Gasps, bright lights and whispers. He can feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest, angry glares thrown at him.

“Stop this wedding.” He said, scared but confident. 

“Changkyun.” He heard someone whisper, and he looked at the person. 

Kihyun is kneeling beside the “bride”, wearing a tux and his hair pushed back. Despite the proper grooming he had, Changkyun knows he didn’t get any rest either. 

“I’m not the kind of guy who rudely barges in a wedding.” He said, smiling. “But you’re not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong person, Kihyun.”

“What is this!” Someone screamed and Changkyun knows it’s Kihyun’s dad, “Stop this madness and continue the wedding!”

Kihyun scoffed, standing up. “No, father. You’ve controlled my life long enough. I will not continue with this wedding. You can take everything from me for all I care,” He looked at Changkyun, “But you can’t take Changkyun away.” He said, approaching the other before giving him a proud and long awaited kiss. 

Hyungwon stood at the back, watching everything unfold with a proud smile on his face. He’s one of the few guests that are proud with what’s happening, which is understandable since most of the guests are the bride’s family... whoever it is. 

Kihyun pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Changkyun. “I’ll meet you when I’m out of my tux at the backdoor.” He said, kissing Changkyun once more before pushing him towards Hyungwon.

The two of them stepped out of the church and towards Hyungwon’s car, sitting inside as they wait for Kihyun to arrive. 

“Never in my life would I think that I’ll be crashing a wedding.” Changkyun said, dumbfounded before bursting out laughing with Hyungwon.

“You did great back there, didn’t back down despite the pressure.”

Changkyun smiled brightly, “Worth it for getting my boyfriend back.”

The door for the backseat opened and Kihyun entered, already wearing his casual clothes. He leaned forward and kissed Changkyun’s cheek, grabbing his hand.

“Okay enough cheesiness, your dorm I suppose?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun, the latter nodding his head. 

They made their way towards Changkyun’s dorm where Hyungwon dropped the couple before going to his apartment, promising to come over later. 

The two jumped on the bed, hugging the life out of the other. Kihyun can’t stop himself from placing kiss after kiss on Changkyun’s face, feeling oh so happy for being with the person he truly loves. 

“I have something for you, Kyun.” He said, standing up.

Changkyun watched as Kihyun pulled something from his pocket, before dropping down to one knee. 

This made Changkyun bolt upright on his bed, eyes wide. 

“Changkyun, I actually prepared something for this but after everything that’s happened it just disappeared.” The both of them laughed. “But what I’m trying to say is, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Im Changkyun, will you marry me?”

Changkyun nodded, mouth unable to form words. Kihyun slid the gorgeous ring on Changkyun, before tackling him on the bed, kissing the life out of him.

“I’m so glad you’re around when they said speak now.” He said.

“Should’ve stopped you yesterday, was too hurt to do it.” Changkyun admitted. “But what’s done is done and you’re here, and we’re engaged.”

Kihyun smiled, “I love you, Kyun.”

“And I love you, Ki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this fic, make sure to leave some kudos and comments! <3


End file.
